rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 6 Summary
EPISODE 6: The Snatch Game After Aluna's Elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Everyone is relieved to see Aluna gone as she pissed everyone off ever since she walked in day one. Everyone congratulates Cookie and Melanin on their wins. Ariel seems a bit bitter as she was on their team but didn't win aswell, Cookie tells Ariel that her runway cost her the win, Ariel disagrees saying her runway was better than hers. They both get into a bit of an argument. Cookie says to Ariel, "Look the judges didn't think your runway was better than mine and Kameron's did they?" Ariel responds saying, "Well they are wrong". Cookie rolls her eyes and stops talking to her. The next day Jake introdues the girls to their next mini challenge which is Reading is Fundamental. Ariel, Kameron, Melanin and Mojito do the best. In the end, Melanin is declared the winner. The queens are then given their next main challenge which is to Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in a parody of the Match Game; The Snatch Game. After Jake leaves the workroom, the queens get to deciding which celebrities they all are going to impersonate. Ariel picks Joan Rivers, Armani picks Sofia Vergara, Cookie picks Aisha Tyler, Kameron Chooses Lina Blair, Melanin picks Whoopie Goldberg, Mojito picks Tiffany Haddish, Sarah Picks Rebel Wilson and Slutdrop picks Britney Spears. While the queens are painting, Cookie asks Kameron who she thinks is going home, Kameron says probably Sarah as she has struggled to even stay safe in challenges. Cookie agrees but also says that Slutdrop could be in trouble same with Armani. On the set of the Snatch Game, the queens are introduced one by one, as predicted by Cookie, Sarah struggles to make her character funny or even impersonate Rebel at all. Melanin makes the hosts laugh the most and is scarily similar to Whoopie with her wig and voice. Mojito and Armani do really well too. Cookie is able to throw in a few giggles but her peformance overall is flat. Kameron struggles to get out any Linda Blair resulting in *crickets*. Ariel and Slutdrop to pretty good aswell. On the runway, guest judges include Kim Petras & Morgan Freeman. After the runway, Ariel and Slutdrop are declared SAFE, they both leave the stage into untucked. The remaining queens represent the tops and the bottoms. Melanin is told how well her peformance was and how scarily similar she looked to Whoopie which made her peformance even better. Armani and Mojito are also given posetive critiques. Sarah is told that her peformance not only on the Snatch Game but overall throughout the whole time she has been here hasn't been very good. She begins to cry, she says she's trying her hardest to please the judges. Cookie and Kameron are slammed for not doing good after a success last week. Before the queens leave the stage, Jake asks them who they think deserves to go home tonight. Armani and Mojito say Cookie. Cookie, Melanin and Sarah say Slutdrop and Kameron says Sarah. Back in Untucked, Ariel and Slutdrop are just chilling, sipping their drinks discussing who they think is gonna win and who is going home. They both agree Sarah is going home no matter what. Ariel says that Mojito was the funniest to her. Ariel thinks Melanin is gonna win this one. Back on the mainstage, Melanin is delcared the WINNER of the challenge with Armani and Mojito ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Cookie is declared SAFE which leaves Kameron and Sarah in the BOTTOM 2. The two lip sync to "Heart To Break" by Kim Petras. Both queens serve the song with passion and a look of heartbreak on their faces. Kameron pulls out some fierce moves that wow the judges, Sarah is crying across the stage and falling over. It is one of the tightest lipsyncs seen on the show yet. After the lipsync, Kameron stays, while Sarah is eliminated and sashay's away. 7 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts